Living without you
by lil-fairy-princess
Summary: Candice Michelle is happily married but her work with the WWE is affecting her perfect relationship, who's going to be there to help her pick up the peices when it all falls apart?.....bit dramatic! please R'n'R
1. Someone else?

a/n- i know i've got a load of stories that need updating but i've been away for so long this summer i can't get back into them so i'm starting up a new one which i promise to update regulary if you all like it anyways. And once i've got into this one i'm gonna do a sequal to Childhood sweethearts...anyways please read and review.

* * *

"No Ken don't hang up" Candice pleaded as her husband put down the phone. 

She sighed as she put her cell phone into her tiny black bag and looked out of the window. The rain was battering off the window pane and Candice smiled softly to herself.

"The weathers almost as miserable as i feel" she thought to herself as she stood up and walked towards her bed.

She examined her newly manicured nails before smoothing down the white linen bed covers. She threw herself down on the bed and stared blankly up at the ceiling. She could never sleep in hotel rooms, at least not anymore. Ever since she got married the idea of fame and travelling the world become less appealing. All she ever wanted to do was go home to her own bed and cuddle up to her husband. The only reason she carried on with the WWE was because of her fans. She used to comfort herself with the night time calls back home, just talking about anything and everything until she fell asleep. But lately Ken hadn't wanted to talk anymore, the calls were becoming shorter and shorter every night until he snapped at her to grow up and stop complaining about being home sick like a little girl. Candice's eyes glistend with tears as she recalled the phone call from moments ago.

/Flashback/

"For gods sake Candice can't you go one night without complaining?" asked Ken with contempt in his voice.

"I..i'm sorry" Candice stuttered "It's just i miss you so much while i'm away"

"It's your job you travel deal with it already" He told her shortly.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked "It's like you don't even wanna talk to me anymore"

"Well maybe i don't!" he yelled.

Candice jumped slightly as he shouted down the phone at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked slowly.

"Maybe i realised i made a mistake" He explained "look Candice you're a beautiful girl, but i hate seeing you out there wearing next to nothing, i hate seeing the way those guys stare at you, don't you have any respect for yourself?"

"Honey it's just acting" she said quickly

"It's not thought Candy, you've always gotta be the centre of attention" He told her

"I'll quit, i'll change please Ken" she begged

"Candice forget it..i er..well" he started

Candice gasped "Oh my god you met someone else!"

"Look i have to go i've got an early appointment with a patient"

"No wait!" she pleaded " No Ken don't hang up"

The dial tone rang in Candice's ears before she disconnected the phone and placed it back in her little black bag

/end of flashback/

Candice shot up as there was a knock on the door. She quickly wiped her eyes and ran a hand through her long dark brown hair. She stood up and walked slowly across the room towards the door.

"Who is it?" she called

"It's Torrie and i've got Victoria with me" a female voice came through the door.

Candice sighed and put a smile on her pretty face as she opend the door to her two best friends on raw.

"Hey girls!" she exclaimed brightly

She hugged them both and led them into the room quickly checking her reflection in the mirror. She sat down on a chair facing the Torrie and Victoria who had taken a seat on the black leather sofa.

"So did you two have fun at the club tonight?" she asked

"Well it was fun for Victoria she can go after all the guys she's not tied down like us to!" exclaimed Torrie smiling at Victoria who was now blushing.

"I didn't go after all the guys..." Victoria said slowly.

"No just the blonde hottie" laughed Torrie stucking her tongue out.

Candice tried to laugh at her friends good natured teasing but the as soon as Torrie brought up marriage Candice had a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"So how's Ken anyway?" asked Victoria "finished your nightly chat already?"

Candice smiled at Victoria.

"He's fine" She replied trying to keep her voice even "he had to go, he's got an early appointment tomorrow"

Victoria nodded "So what movie tonight girls?"

"Can we skip it tonight, im er feeling kinda tired" Candice told them.

"Are you ok?" asked Torrie looking concerned at her best friend.

Candice smiled at the blonde beauty "fine, you know it's been a long day with the show and i guess the travellings caught up with me"

"Ok then sweetie" Torrie said giving her a hug before leaving with Victoria.

Victoria turned around as she reached the door "But we're def on for tomorrow right?" she asked

"Of course" Candice said before faking a yawn.

Candice stood up and walked to her bed and pulled back the covers. She climbed in and lay on her side. She played with her wedding ring thinking about everything that had happend. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks and onto the pillow until she eventually fell asleep.


	2. The next morning

a/n- short and not very good but it'll hopefully improve soon...i hope. Thanks for all my reviews and sorry i haven't been available to update but i have a good reason for once! Anyways i'm back again so it doesn't matter. Please read and review.

* * *

Candice woke up late the next morning. She groaned as she turned over and saw the numbers 9:31 flashing at her in bright red. She pulled herself up and walked into the bathroom. She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her curls were flatend and she had mascara streaks all down her face. She was still wearing yesturdays make-up and she looked awful. She washed her face and brushed her teeth while wondering what she could do about Ken. But in reality she knew there was nothing she could do. Her marriage was at breaking point and she had no idea of who she could confide in. Sure Torrie had been a great friend to her, so had Victoria but did she really want them to think she couldn't even keep the man she loved. Victoria was sucessful at her job and had no problem finding guys, Torrie was happily married. What did Candice have? She was considered T'n'A in her business and most guys were intimidated by her. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a plain white tee-shirt. She was only going for breakfast with the girls and she really didn't feel like dressing up. She got out her straighteners and went over her hair not wanting to look a total mess. She quickly applied some make-up and stared at her relflection. Not the glamourous girl she was on tv but it was an improvment from flat hair and a tear streaked face. As soon as she was ready she stood up and grabbed her purse from a chair. She left the room and headed down the hallway towards the elevator. She stood impatiently waiting for the doors to open. She sighed and looked at her watch while tapping her foot on the plush red carpet. Finally the doors opend and she walked inside. She pressed the button to go down. Just as the doors were closing a hand stopped them. Candice looked up to see Trish and Ashley walk inside. She rolled her pretty brown eyes but kept her mouth shut. She saw Ashley giving her evils out of the corner of her eye. Candice raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at her.

"Can i help you?" she asked

"Well well well if it isn't raw's biggest slut" Ashley said with a smirk.

"Now now Ashley i thought you and Trish were friends" Candice retorted.

Trish stepped forward trying to back Candice into the corner. Candice didn't move she looked down at Trish with a completly blank expression on her face. Trish stared at her trying to figure out if she had intimidated her or not.

"You know what Miss Go you need to watch what you're saying. If you don't you're gonna regret it" Trish warned her.

Candice smirked and examined her nails. She looked back up at the two blonde diva's.

"If you girls have a problem then sort it out in the ring. I'm not on a show right now, i don't have to follow some script. I'm a busy person with a life. So if you'll excuse me i have things to do and friends to see." she told them as she pushed past them and walked out of the elevator as the doors opend.

Ashley and Trish stood scowling as the doors closed again and they headed to their floor. Candice yawned and tried to wake herself up. She headed towards the hotel restaurant. She scanned the room until she spotted Torrie and Victoria sitting at a table. Both of the were looking at the menu already. Candice started to walk over to them when someone bashed straight into her. Candice hit the ground with a thud. She looked up and scowled at the person who had knocked her down.

"Candice i'm sorry, i was watching, and i'm really sorry" Shane Helms blurted out quickly.

He offered Candice a hand to help her up but she pushed it away.

"I don't need your help" she informed him as she stood up. "Next time watch what you're doing!"

"I said i was sorry" he said

Candice narrowed her eyes "Whatever go rejoin your 'superhero' friends" she told him before storming off towards her friends.

Torrie and Victoria looked up with a smile as Candice sat down at the table. She smoothed out the white linen table cloth and drummed her fingers on the table. Candice then picked up a breakfast menu and began to flick through it.

"Honey are you ok?" asked Torrie "I can't believe that loser didn't watch where he was going!"

"I'm fine" Candice told her.

"Wow i'm loving his green hair!" exclaimed Victoria

"Really?" Torrie asked in shock.

"Of course not" laughed Victoria "It's called sarcasm"

"God he is such a freak and just look who he hangs about with, that fat ass rosey and Matt Hardy" Torrie said with obvious disgust in her voice.

Candice just remained silent while her friends began to bitch about the entire raw roster. Not that Candice liked half the people on the show but she didn't like to bad mouth them all. She was already feeling bad about how she spoke to Shane. She may not like the guy and she may have thought he was a loser but that was no excuse for her to be rude. Everything was such a mess. She knew she was going to have to tell people what had happend soon but she was dreading it. Torrie, Victoria and Candice weren't exactly popular with everyone else on the show but that didn't really bother them. Candice knew as soon as her news got out all the people that hated her like Trish and Ashley were going to start on her. Candice had an image to up hold. She was the sexy confident diva who can get any mans attention. How would that work when everyone found out she couldn't keep her marriage together? She ordered her breakfast and decided to wait until tomorrow before breaking the news. That way she would have longer to think about how she was going to do it.


End file.
